


Erfolgreich Fischen

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: O’Neills Ausflüge zum Angeln, ausgerechnet auf Atlantis, stoßen nicht überall auf Begeisterung





	Erfolgreich Fischen

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz herzlichen Dank an Aker für ihr wundervolles Beta!

John durchquerte eilig die große Halle von Atlantis. Die späte Nachmittagssonne, die durch das Fenster hinter dem Stargate hereinschien, malte Lichtflecken in weiß, hellgelb, orange und allen Farbtönen dazwischen auf den rötlichen Fußboden. Geometrische Muster, Polygone, deren Strenge nur aufgelockert wurde durch eine scheinbar willkürliche Anordnung der Quadrate, Rechtecke und Rhomben. 

Irgendwann einmal hatte Lorne wie nebenbei festgestellt, dass ihm die Kreise, Kringel und Spiralen in den Fenstern fehlten, und seitdem musste John jedes Mal an diesen Satz denken. Meist schüttelte er ablehnend den Kopf, denn für ihn waren die gradlinigen Muster, so wie sie waren, perfekt. Doch heute ertappte er sich dabei, dass er dem Major recht geben musste. So eine Spirale hier und da würde seiner gehobenen Stimmung entgegenkommen. 

John nahm die Treppenstufen im Lauf, immer zwei oder drei auf einmal, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Rodney. Er war aufgekratzt und konnte es kaum erwarten, Rodneys Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er ihm erzählte, was gerade geschehen war. Jetzt war es gut, dass Atlantis nur noch mit knapp vierzig Leuten bemannt war, denn bestimmt hatte er einen selten dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, dachte John und grinste noch etwas breiter. 

Seit Atlantis vor fast zwei Jahren mitten in den Pazifik, abseits jeglicher Schifffahrtsrouten, geschleppt worden war, hatten die Verantwortlichen kontinuierlich Personal abgezogen. John seufzte. Wenn das so weiter ging, wären in ein paar Monaten nicht einmal mehr genügend Leute in der Stadt, um sie am Laufen zu halten. John, Rodney, Samantha Carter und Daniel Jackson, der seit ein paar Monaten sein Büro nach Atlantis verlegt hatte, hatten sich vehement dafür eingesetzt, dass die Stadt zurück in die Pegasus-Galaxie gehörte. Bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg. 

Aber daran wollte John jetzt nicht denken, denn das, was er Rodney jetzt gleich erzählte, würde Rodneys schlechte Laune, die er immer dann bekam, wenn offizieller Besuch zu Gast war, schnell verschwinden lassen. Rodney hasste es, wenn Wichtigtuer von außerhalb kamen, die in seinen Augen von nichts eine Ahnung hatten, und versuchten, ihm Vorschriften zu machen, seine Arbeit zu kritisieren oder ihm auch nur allzu genau über die Schulter schauten. 

Leider hatten sie in letzter Zeit viel offiziellen Besuch gehabt, vor allem in der Form von General O’Neill, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben schien, dass Atlantis der ideale Ort war, um seiner Vorliebe fürs Fischen zu frönen. Der General hatte zugegeben, es zu genießen, dass die Stadt auf sein starkes Gen reagierte, viele Dinge so einfach waren und er diesen „Wohlfühlfaktor“ sehr mochte. Auch wenn seine Ausbeute an Fischen eher gering war, tauchte er fast regelmäßig jedes zweite Wochenende auf – und verschlechterte damit Rodneys Laune erheblich. 

Seit das Stargate Center Rodney nach Sibirien geschickt hatte – und Rodney machte dafür Carter und O’Neill persönlich verantwortlich – hegte er einen Groll gegen den General. Was nicht besser wurde, je häufiger sie sich sahen. O’Neill konnte verdammt sarkastisch sein und hatte keinerlei Hemmungen, Rodneys Schwächen für einen Witz auszunutzen. Hätte Rodney einfach gelacht, wäre es gut gewesen. Er aber plusterte sich auf, versuchte sich ernsthaft zu verteidigen, wo der General um des Effekts willen einfach nur übertrieben hatte. Im Endeffekt flüchtete sich Rodney in Arroganz und bemerkte hochmütig, dass Atlantis ohne sein Genie verloren wäre – und der General konzentrierte sich, setzte sein Gen ein und löschte mitten in Rodneys Tirade alle Lichter in der Kantine, nur um sie lässig mit einem Fingerschnipsen wieder angehen zu lassen. 

Rodney schäumte, O’Neill grinste selbstgefällig, Daniel und er versuchten zu vermitteln. Das Spielchen wiederholte sich bei fast jedem Besuch und John war es wirklich, wirklich leid. Da er den General meistens mit einem getarnten Puddlejumper von Washington nach Atlantis und wieder zurück beförderte, hatte John vorsichtig versucht, O’Neill bei einem dieser Flüge darauf anzusprechen. Leider hatte der General nur sehr halbherzige Einsicht gezeigt und es war klar, dass es ihm einfach zu viel Spaß machte, Rodney auf die Palme zu bringen. 

Nun war O’Neill erneut zum Angeln in der Stadt, doch in den letzten beiden Tagen waren Rodney und der General zum Glück noch nicht aneinandergeraten. Das aber auch nur, weil Rodney, trotz Johns guten Zuredens, seit zwei Tagen sein Labor, außer zum Schlafen, nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Und natürlich hatte er auch nicht in Johns Quartier geschlafen oder John zu sich eingeladen, wie sie das normalerweise taten, sondern war mit mieser Laune in seinen eigenen vier Wänden verschwunden. 

Das war ein weiterer Nachteil, den O’Neills Besuch hatte: Rodney hatte panische Angst, der General könne mitbekommen, dass sie mehr als nur Arbeitskollegen waren. Aus diesem Grunde hielt er so deutlichen Abstand von John, dass es schon fast wieder auffällig war. John konnte ihm noch so oft versichern, dass es viel natürlicher wäre, wenn sie zusammen essen gingen und gemeinsame Zeit verbringen würden und es durchaus erlaubt war, den anderen kurz zu berühren. Rodney jedoch überanalysierte alles und hatte John mehr als einmal vehement zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht der Grund dafür sein wollte, falls John Atlantis verlassen musste, nur weil die amerikanische Regierung zu dämlich war, um gutes Personal zu behalten. 

Die Tür zu Rodneys Labor öffnete sich fast lautlos und John trat ein. Rodney saß über einen Laptop gebeugt und starrte auf den Bildschirm, während er mit der linken Hand tippte und mit der rechten Notizen auf einem Blatt machte. Dazu schien er noch mit Zelenka über irgendeinen Punkt zu streiten, denn Radek und Rodney redeten beide gleichzeitig auf den jeweils anderen ein. 

„Einen schönen Nachmittag, die Herren“, sagte John laut genug, damit die beiden auch mitbekamen, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr alleine waren. 

Zelenka suchte als erster Augenkontakt. „Colonel, gut, dass Sie kommen. Rodney ist …“, es folgte ein tschechisches Wort, das fast nur aus Konsonanten zu bestehen schien. 

„John. Hi.“ Rodney schaute ebenfalls auf. „Radek ist absolut uneinsichtig. Ich versuche ihm jetzt schon seit einer Stunde zu erklären, warum ich Recht habe, aber er …“ 

„Mindestens drei Stunden, Rodney“, unterbrach ihn Doktor Zelenka und schob die Brille auf der Nase nach oben. 

Rodney holte tief Luft. 

„Ähm“, John hob beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben, „warum lasst ihr es hier nicht fürs Erste gut sein? Da es doch im Moment nicht um Leben und Tod geht, vielleicht bringt eine frische Sicht auf die Dinge die Lösung? Wie wäre es, wenn ihr morgen früh weitermacht?“ 

„Aber …“, sagten beide gleichzeitig. 

„Der Koch hat einen Grill auf dem großen Balkon angeworfen“, spielte John seinen Trumpf aus. „Es gibt Steaks und Würstchen.“ 

Radeks Augen leuchteten auf. „Sehr gut. Ich liebe es, wenn der General zu Besuch kommt. Er bringt immer gutes Essen mit.“ Damit erhob er sich von seinem Platz und marschierte Richtung Ausgang. 

„Wenn O’Neill die Sachen mitgebracht hat, esse ich nichts davon“, verkündete Rodney und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Du bist ein Kindskopf“, lachte John. „Du liebst die mit Käse gefüllten Würstchen. Ich weiß es genau.“ Er trat zu Rodney, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Rodneys Halsbeuge. 

„John!“ Rodney sprang auf. „Bist du übergeschnappt?“ Er machte einen Schritt zurück. 

„Nein, bin ich nicht.“ Er grinste.

„Du hattest schon mal einen intelligenteren Gesichtsausdruck“, moserte Rodney und fixierte John mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen. „Was ist los mit dir?“ 

Okay, vielleicht schaute er ein wenig zu selbstzufrieden für einen genervten Wissenschaftler drein, musste sich John eingestehen. Also schraubte er sein Grinsen ein paar Watt herunter und machte, ganz vorsichtig, einen Schritt auf Rodney zu. Behutsam versuchte er dessen Hand zu ergreifen, die dieser aber sofort wieder zurückzog, als habe er sich an einem heißgelaufenen Motor verbrannt. 

„Es ist gerade etwas passiert, das deine Laune schlagartig bessern wird“, versprach John. 

„O’Neill ist vorzeitig abgereist?“, fragte Rodney hoffnungsvoll und richtete sich unwillkürlich aus seiner schlaffen, niedergeschlagenen Haltung auf. 

John wackelte mit dem Kopf von rechts nach links. „Hmmm … nicht direkt“, meinte er dann. 

„John!“ 

„Okay, okay.“ Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hatte Daniel versprochen, eine von den Antiker-Schatullen zu initialisieren, die wir vor ein paar Wochen in einem der überfluteten Untergeschosse gefunden haben. Offensichtlich braucht es jemanden, der ein starkes Gen hat, sonst lassen sie sich nicht öffnen. Dr. Jackson hat mir erzählt, dass er hofft, dort drin ein paar Aufschlüsse über den möglichen Verbleib von einigen Antikern, die die Stadt vor dem Fall verlassen hatten, zu finden. Stell dir mal vor, es gäbe noch irgendwo einen versprengten Haufen.“ John malte sich für einen Moment aus, wie es wäre, jemanden zu finden, der nicht sofort Atlantis in Besitz nehmen wollte und stattdessen mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten würde. Dann sah er, dass Rodney ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern gegen sein Hosenbein trommelte und fuhr eilig fort: „Doch als ich zu Dr. Jacksons Büro kam, rate mal, wer auch dort war.“ 

„Meine Großmutter“, schnappte Rodney. „Denn die hat Geschichten in derselben Ausführlichkeit und Liebe zum völlig unnötigen Detail erzählt wie du.“ 

John grinste. „Also kurz und knapp: General O’Neill war dort. Und da seine Zunge ziemlich weit in Daniels Mund steckte und seine Finger eindeutig gegen Daniels Hosenschlitz rieben, wissen wir nun endlich, dass er nicht primär zum Angeln nach Atlantis kommt.“ John war auf Rodneys Reaktion gespannt, denn ihn hatte die Entdeckung im ersten Moment ziemlich wortlos gemacht. 

Bei Rodney führte es offensichtlich nicht zu Sprachlosigkeit, denn der sagte sofort: „Hah! So selten wie er etwas fängt, habe ich mir schon immer gedacht, dass er da nicht viel Energie oder Können hineinsteckt.“

„Das kann man auch daraus schließen“, gestand ihm John zu. „Schade, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, ich habe nämlich nur ‚Sir’ gestammelt.“ Er ergriff Rodneys Hand und hielt sie eisern fest. „Aber siehst du denn nicht, was das auch noch bedeutet?“ 

Rodney starrte auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände, blickte auf und schaute in Johns Augen. „Dass deine Karriere nicht mehr auf dem Spiel steht, wenn er uns zusammen sieht?“, fragte er zögerlich. 

„Genau.“ John hoffte, dass es die angespannte Lage deutlich entschärfen würde. Denn wenn Rodney nicht mehr miesepetrig war, weil er ständig auf der Hut war und keinen Sex bekam, würde er die Witze O’Neills vielleicht auch witzig finden. Wenn sie dann gemeinsam lachten, wäre es O’Neill auch hoffentlich bald leid, immer Rodney zu seiner Zielscheibe zu machen – ja und dann würden die Wochenenden mit O’Neills Besuchen ihren Schrecken verlieren und alles könnte wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Oder auch nicht. Die nächste Katastrophe wartete bestimmt schon, aber der Mensch konnte ja immerhin mal für eine Zeitlang träumen. 

Rodney entspannte die Muskeln in der Hand, die John hielt, versuchte sie nicht mehr wegzuziehen, sondern trat stattdessen einen Schritt näher an John heran. „Er kann uns ja wirklich nicht anschwärzen, wenn er es selbst macht, nicht wahr?“, vergewisserte sich Rodney noch einmal. 

„Er machte mir nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er das je vorgehabt“, versicherte ihm John und streichelte mit seinen Fingern über Rodneys. 

„Wie ist das Gespräch weitergegangen, nachdem du „Sir“ gestottert hattest?“, fragte Rodney mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

„Er sagte: ‚Verdammt, Sheppard, die Tür war verriegelt. Sie können mit Ihrem mutierten Monster-Gen nicht einfach überall durchlaufen.’ Ehe ich noch antworten konnte, fuhr er schon fort, dass ich endlich sagen solle, warum ich hergekommen wäre, denn ich könne doch sehen, dass er beschäftigt sei.“ 

„Wow. Es war ihm überhaupt nicht peinlich?“ 

„Er ist ein eiskalter Hund. Er hat nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt und Daniel keine Sekunde losgelassen.“ John schlang einen Arm um Rodneys Taille. 

„Whoa, das hätte ich nie gedacht. Also, dass er ein kalter Hund ist, schon“, Rodney wedelte mit seiner Hand, „aber dass er was mit Daniel hat. Das ist … unglaublich!“

„Erklärt aber das Hochsee-Angeln ausgerechnet auf Atlantis, wie du so richtig bemerkt hast.“ Johns Hand glitt ein paar Zentimeter unter Rodneys T-Shirt. „Willst du noch den banalen Rest der Story hören?“ 

„Du bist beim rückwärts Rausgehen über deine nicht zugebundenen Schnürsenkel gestolpert?“, neckte Rodney. 

„Nein!“ John knuffte ihn gegen den Arm, war aber froh, dass sich Rodneys Laune, wie gehofft, um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte. „Ich sagte, dass ich wegen der Schatulle da sei, aber gerne später noch mal wiederkommen könne. O’Neill erkundigte sich bei Daniel, was es damit auf sich habe, und stellte dann fest, dass er das genauso gut übernehmen könne. Damit war ich entlassen. O’Neill rief noch hinter mir her, ich solle tun, was immer ich tun wolle. Daniel bemerkte daraufhin leise etwas, das ich nicht verstehen konnte, aber der General fing wieder an, den Archäologen zu küssen, noch bevor die Tür ganz zugeglitten war.“ 

„Jetzt bekomme ich das Bild nicht mehr aus meinen Kopf“, schimpfte Rodney und verzog sein Gesicht. „Was Daniel ausgerechnet an dem findet.“ 

„Ich könnte dir helfen, ein anderes Bild in den Kopf zu bekommen“, schlug John vor und hauchte kleine Küsse auf die weiche Haut unter Rodneys Kinn, wozu Rodney den Kopf nach hinten beugte. Doch plötzlich brachte er ihn so ruckartig wieder nach vorne, dass sein Kinn recht unsanft mit Johns Nase kollidierte. „Aua!“ John rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Wann gibt es die gegrillten Würstchen?“, fragte Rodney. 

John verdrehte die Augen. „Ungefähr in einer halben Stunde“, erwiderte er, leicht enttäuscht, dass Rodneys Magen mal wieder Vorrang haben sollte. 

„Gut. Das reicht.“ Rodney rieb sich die Hände. „Was stehst du hier noch rum? Los, in mein Quartier. Hopphopp. Eine halbe Stunde? Schaffen wir locker.“ 

Lachend folgte John seinem sehr motivierten Freund aus dem Labor. Sah ganz so aus, als würden General O’Neills Besuche kein Hindernis bei der Gestaltung ihres Privatlebens mehr darstellen. 

 

Epilog 

„Und, Daniel?“, fragte Jack, nachdem sich die Tür hinter Sheppard geschlossen hatte. „War ich überzeugend?“ Es war schon erstaunlich, wozu ihn sein Freund manchmal überreden konnte. Aber das kleine Schauspiel war besser gewesen als ‚ein Gespräch unter Männern’, wie Daniels zweiter Vorschlag gelautet hatte. Dann lieber Taten statt Worte.

„Reif für einen Oscar.“ Daniel grinste und strich mit seiner Hand durch Jacks Nacken. „Ich glaube aber auch nicht, dass Sheppard so ganz viele Gehirnzellen übrig hatte, um einen wirklich kritischen Filmkritiker abzugeben.“ 

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass du recht hast und die beiden wirklich miteinander in die Kiste steigen – wobei ich keine Ahnung habe, was Sheppard ausgerechnet an McKay findet – und es dann besser läuft.“ Jack hatte ja nie gefunden, dass es schlecht lief, aber Daniel hatte ihm erklärt, er müsse ja auch nicht mit McKay zusammenarbeiten. Jeder, der das musste, sei anderer Meinung gewesen. Und wenn Daniel meinte, dass McKay Angst hatte, Sheppards Karriere zu gefährden, und deshalb so unausstehlich war ... für gewöhnlich konnte Daniel Menschen sehr gut einschätzen.

„Ich hoffe schon.“ 

Jack setzte Daniels Brille ab und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. „Da wäre dann noch die Sache mit der Bezahlung. So ein großer Gefallen kostet dich natürlich etwas.“ 

„Natürlich, Jack. Was willst du?“ Daniels Augen leuchteten und Jack wusste ganz genau, dass nichts für Daniel wie eine Bezahlung wirken würde. Auch gut. 

„Brauchst du unbedingt was vom Grill?“ 

„Äh … nein“, erwiderte Daniel überrascht. 

„Gut, dann hätte ich eine Idee …“ Mit einer Hand in Daniels Rücken schob Jack den Archäologen bestimmt aus dem Büro hinaus.

\------------ENDE------------

©Antares, Juli 2018 

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Das Jack/Daniel Pairing steht nicht im Header, weil es zu viel gespoilert hätte. Da das Hauptaugenmerk aber sowie auf John und Rodney liegt ...


End file.
